


pilihan masing-masing

by psycheros



Series: Sampai Jadi Debu [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon Characterization, Slice of Life, Written Before Hanyo No Yashahime Release
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: "Apakah semua siluman ditakdirkan untuk menjadi petarung?"Untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Sampai Jadi Debu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	pilihan masing-masing

**Author's Note:**

> InuYasha milik Takahashi Rumiko. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial maupun material diambil dari cerita ini.

Towa menumbangkan satu pohon lagi.

Setsuna dapat mencium peristiwa itu jauh sebelum ia mendengarnya, dari aroma khas cairan pembuluh tapis dan sangit kayu hangus yang mendadak memburat di udara.

Reka adegan secara intuitif terpapar di benaknya seperti sebuah sandiwara: Towa, kakandanya yang gegabah itu, mengejar boneka siluman dengan semangat membara. Kemungkinan boneka ini cukup cerdik, berhasil mengelak dari segala jurus sampai-sampai menggerus kesabaran Towa yang sudah tipis dari sononya. Si boneka berusaha kabur ke atas pohon. Kesalahan besar. Towa menyeringai, berseru “heh!” penuh kemenangan, lalu menghantam boneka malang itu dengan cambuk cahaya.

Hanya saja—karena Towa tidak pernah kira-kira dan tidak paham estetika mengatur kekuatan—cambuk cahaya itu terlalu panas. Bukan hanya menggosongkan targetnya sampai jadi abu, ia juga melubangi batang pohon tak bersalah. Pohon itu patah jadi dua, mahkota dedaunan lebatnya yang semula gagah menyapa matahari mulai oleng menyerbu tanah.

Bunyi keretak batang-batang patah diakhiri gemuruh teredam melengkapi proyeksi Setsuna. Usai sudah riwayat sang pohon, menyusul kawan-kawan senasib korban keserampangan Towa.

“Wah wah,” komentar Ibunda, menatap ke arah hutan dari mana burung-urung kaget beterbangan. Nadanya tenang, seorang ibu yang telah kelewat terbiasa menghadapi keantikan anak-anaknya. Meletakkan jarum dan pemidang ke keranjang alat jahit di sisinya, beliau lalu menyisipkan bujari dan telunjuk ke mulut, meniup keras-keras.

Siulannya panjang, satu nada, nyaring seperti jeritan anak burung; mengisi sepanjang bibir _engawa_ lalu terbang ke hutan mengendarai angin. Tak lama kemudian siulan lain menyahut, siulan jenaka bernada-nada yang menunjukkan karakter pesiulnya.

“Oh, syukurlah kakandamu baik-baik saja,” Ibunda tersenyum, melanjutkan kembali sulamannya.

Setsuna membetulkan posisi rebahannya di pangkuan Ibunda. Kucirnya terasa mengganjal di bawah kepala, jadi ia melepaskan ikatannya dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai, tumpah melewati pangkuan Ibunda ke lantai kayu.

“Kakanda ingin mengalahkan empat ratus lima puluh boneka siluman sebelum Ayahanda datang berkunjung,” celetuk Setsuna, menatap jarum dan benang keluar masuk kain yang terbentang di pemidang. 

“Dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya?” Ibunda mengangkat alis. Pola di kainnya mulai terbentuk, sebuah bulan sabit nyaris penuh berwarna keunguan. “Sudah berhasil dapat berapa sekarang?”

“Tiga ratus tujuh puluh tiga, sampai kemarin malam.” Towa mencatat turus pencapaiannya dalam gulungan kertas bambu yang ia sanding di samping bantal, seolah khawatir jumlah turus itu akan berkurang jika ia tidak menjaganya.

“Baguslah, tinggal sedikit lagi. Masih ada waktu.” Ibunda melempar pandang sejenak ke langit biru tanpa awan. Air muka Ibunda selalu hangat dalam senyuman, tapi sesaat itu Setsuna melihat wajahnya semakin menghangat, matanya semakin melembut. Setsuna bertanya-tanya apakah di luar tabir pelindung kediaman ini Ayahanda merasakan kiriman kehangatan itu, ataukah beliau juga sedang memandang langit dengan raut yang sama.

Seekor elang terbang membubung, berputar-putar mencari mangsa. Di halaman, _Shishi-odoshi_ terus bernyanyi. Air mengalir dari sebuah pipa bambu ke mulut bambu lain di bawahnya yang berbentuk jungkat-jungkit. Seiring bertambahnya beban, mulut jungkat-jungkit akan miring turun, menumpahkan air ke kolam. Perlahan ia lalu tegak kembali, bagian pantatnya akan menghantam batu saat ia menegak sempurna, menciptakan bunyi ketuk konstan. Sebuah irama sederhana di taman sunyi yang membawa ilusi kedamaian.

Di hutan, Towa masih terus berburu. Setsuna bisa mencium pesing keringatnya dari jarak sejauh ini.

“Ibunda.”

‘Ya, Rembulanku?”

Sungguh mengherankan bakat istimewa Ibundanya ini. Beliau dapat memungut sembarang kata seringan memungut kerikil di jalan setapak taman lalu tanpa banyak berpikir melemparkannya sebagai panggilan sayang. Rembulanku. Jelitaku. Putih salju dan bara hatiku. Seandainya Towa dan Setsuna yang mengucapkan nama-nama itu, atau bahkan makhluk sesakti Ayahanda; sihir istimewa itu akan hilang. Kata-kata itu hanya akan keluar sebagai deretan silabel kikuk yang membuat pembicara maupun pendengarnya berjengit tak nyaman.

Dari bibir Ibunda, mereka menggelinding mulus lalu mendarat hangat di perut, seperti sup panas di malam musim dingin.

Setsuna mengubah posisi, memiringkan badan menghadap taman. Jemari Ibunda menyelisip ke rambutnya, menyisir dari kulit kepala hingga sebatas leher lalu kembali lagi ke atas, gerakan konstan tanpa pikir panjang yang menenangkan.

“Apa siluman selalu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi petarung?”

Setsuna tidak merasa gundah. Ia bukan karakter yang bisa merasa gelisah hanya karena pilihannya berbeda dengan arus. Jika ia telah memilih maka pilihan itulah kiblatnya, persetan dengan kiblat semua makhluk lain di dunia. Ibunda pernah berkata sambil lalu bahwa dalam hal ini ia mirip Ayahanda, tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapan ringan itu mengirimkan desir menyenangkan ke nadi-nadi Setsuna. Semacam rasa tersanjung. Semacam rasa bangga.

Tapi Setsuna ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu kenapa kakandanya selalu bangun dengan semangat berapi-api selepas subuh, gatal ingin berduel dengan boneka-boneka siluman yang dipasang Ayahanda untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Ayahanda, menjulang percaya diri bagai gunung kapur, pun memiliki hasrat itu di balik pembawaan acuhnya—hasrat membuktikan diri, menjadi yang terkuat, menjadi lebih dari dirinya yang kemarin.

Ia ingin tahu kenapa dirinya tidak merasakan dorongan yang sama.

Padahal Setsuna jauh lebih kuat daripada Towa. Ini bukan kesombongan melainkan semata-mata fakta. Sementara energi siluman Towa redup nyaris tertelan sisi manusianya; energi Setsuna membuncah-buncah, menyudutkan kemanusiaannya ke ujung terkecil. Tapi siluman dalam dirinya itu tidak tertarik pada perkelahian. Ia hanya ingin tidur-tiduran begini, di pangkuan Ibunda, mendengarkan gericik air dan pantat bambu mengetuk batu.

“Hmm, menurut Ibunda, takdir suatu makhluk tidak ditentukan oleh kaum mana ia berasal,” Ibunda berkata akhirnya. Setsuna hampir lupa telah bertanya. Bujari Ibunda mengelus lingkar luar daun telinga Setsuna, telinga bulat mungil yang sangat manusia. “Lagipula, takdir bukannya tidak dapat diubah. Pilihan-pilihan kita sendiri juga mampu melayarkan kita dalam kehidupan.”

Ada getar bangga saat beliau mengucapkan itu. Setsuna melirik dan mendapati ibundanya kembali melempari langit sebuah senyuman hangat. Betapa beruntungnya Ayahanda, terpilih untuk menerima deburan cinta seperti itu.

“Kakanda ingin menjadi kuat seperti Ayahanda.” _Tapi ananda hanya ingin bersama Ibunda_. Ingin agar hidup mereka terus begini, tak perlu berlayar ke mana-mana karena ia telah berlabuh di pantai terakhir. Selamanya aman di dalam tabir pelindung Ayahanda. Tidak tahu dunia luar pun tak mengapa.

“Maka kita doakan agar Towa bisa cepat bertambah kuat,” Ibunda menanggapi. Lalu, sebab beliau seorang ibu yang memahami anak-anaknya, ia menambahkan, “Dan sementara menunggu hari itu tiba, Ibunda akan terus bersama Setsuna-chan. Tidak—setelah Towa menjadi kuat pun, Ibunda akan terus bersama Setsuna jika kau mau.”

Setsuna membalikkan badan. Tanpa kata-kata dipeluknya pinggang sang ibu erat-erat, ditenggelamkannya wajah ke dalam _obi_ merah marun perempuan itu. Napas Ibunda naik turun teratur di bawah pipinya. Degup jantung Ibunda melingkupinya. Meraih kembali pemidang dan jarum, Ibunda melanjutkan sulamannya sembari bersenandung.

_Di pegunungan,_

_Di tengah hutan,_

_Di hembus angin,_

_Di dalam mimpi,_

_Di manakah engkau, Setsuna-chan?_

_Bersama kakandamu, Towa-chan?_

_Ibunda ‘kan menunggu kalian datang,_

_Setsu dan Towa, cepatlah pulang._

Konon, siluman selalu menginginkan lebih dan manusia tidak akan pernah puas. Tapi bagi Setsuna, setengah siluman anjing dan setengah manusia, hidup seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya objektif nulis cerita ini ada 3:
> 
> 1\. Melihat sejauh mana saya bisa menggambarkan sebuah AU tanpa memberikan kronologi asal mula yang jelas.  
> 2\. Belajar deskripsi estetika Jepang, setelah setahun ngublek-ublek estetika Eropa.  
> 3\. Mainan karakterisasi pumpung belum canon HAHA.
> 
> Anyhow, mungkin nanti bakal saya tambahin omake biar lebih kerasa style jejepangannya, tapi untuk sekarang sekian dulu. thankies <3


End file.
